A semiconductor chip is generally mounted on a assembling substrate using, for instance, brazing material such as eutectic alloy or solder with low melting point, or electrically conductive resin. A Japanese Patent Application laid open No. JP-2015-035495A has disclosed a technique to mount a semiconductor device on the assembling substrate. However, in a case where a back surface of the semiconductor chip exposes a semiconductor material, typically, a semiconductor substrate thereof, such a semiconductor material generally shows lesser wettability with respect to the brazing material, which may deteriorate the bond strength of the semiconductor chip against the assembling substrate.